Happy Day
by Lostone
Summary: A much needed story for a very bad writer's block. Shigure X Akito. Some slash implied.


A lone figure stood by the window. Sunlight flooded the room in a golden wave. But when the rays touched the figure, the light was plunged into darkness. His fevered eyes were cold like a killer's. Merciless. Cruel. Untouchable. No one could thaw the ice of his soul. But he did not care at all. Soon, he thought. He clenched his fist. Soon he would rid the world of vermin like Tohru! He grinned his derision. He coughed. "Yes," he coughed. "I shall destroy her and"—cough, cough—"I shall"—cough, cough—"rule The WORLD! Ha!" 

br

By now, he was hacking up blood. "I will have internet access! I shall rule The World! Ha, ha, ha! I shall murder Tsukasa-kun and Mimiru-san! I shall conquer the digital world! Hah! Gwagh! Ewe… More blood. " Akito sniffed. He was having a good day. Made better, of course, by the fact that he was going to marry Yuki-kun and—Wait! Akito frowned. "Why would I want to marry _him?_" he murmured. "I would be--" 

br

"Akito-sama!" a voice yelled. "I need you!"

br

Akito paused. Yes, he smiled. It was Shigure-san.  "Yes?" he coughed.

br

Shigure came bustling of a dogsled. In his wake, he crushed many sad doggies. "Sorry," he breathed to a Husky. "Akito-sama, I have it!" He stopped and knocked on the window. "Say… friend… would you open this—ACH!"  

br

"What is it?" Akito shuffled his feet, looking very embarrassed. "I called for Aya—not you. Say, why are you in such pain?" His lip curled. "Been playing with the cat?" 

br

"No! A bunny! It's killing me! Mojimi called his friends and destroyed my house. Punish him! Punish him! Here he is!" Shigure pulled a peeved and disheveled rabbit from a sack. "You said Aya. What's he doing here? Ow!" 

br

"Torture. Come clean the floor of my blood."

br

"No it—ow—isn't! And how am I supposed to—hey!" The rabbit gave Shigure a 'rabbit punch'.

br

"Torture. Come clean the floor of my blood. You are picking on your brethren." Akito sighed. Shigure was wasting his time. "If that's it, go away."

br

"Okay, look. Next time I'll use a dog."

br

"No." Akito gasped.

br

"Huh?"

br

"No dogs."

br

"Why???"

br

"Because I hate dogs." Akito snarled. He hacked up some more blood and began to collect a small puddle of blood at his feet. 

br

"You're not nice." Shigure sobbed. "I want you to punish this naughty little rabbit." Shigure's eyes met those of the rabbit. His eyes widened. "You're not Mojiji!"

br

"Kum bakairow! Go away you fool!"

br

Shigure sighed. He leaned on the window and gazed earnestly at Akito. "Oh Akito-sama…"

br

"Shigure-san…" His eyes met Shigure's. He began to open the window. Suddenly, he stopped. He flushed. "No. Don't come in!"

br

Shigure smiled to himself. "Yes…Akito…chan."

br

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" Akito flushed and turned his back from Shigure. 

br

"Gomen… I've written a new novel, you know. Its entitled "The Legendary Adventure of Souma Yuki!"

br

"Baka!"

br

"Just kidding!" Shigure cringed. His eyes suddenly became sharp and clear. "I'll see you later… Akito."   

br

Akito sighed. His shoulders trembled. "I will have Aya kill you."

br

Shigure froze. He whipped his hand about and shattered the glass window. "Oro?" He drew in a sharp breath. His hand was bleeding. He glanced up and smiled. His smile broadened. Akito stood there. The glass had not touched him at all. "Did you say Aya?"

br

"No!" Akito again flushed. "I--"

br

"Shigure-san?" another voice cried. 

br

Akito paused. It was that wench Tohru! 

"Shigure-san!" 

br

"Ah! Tohru-san!" Shigure's lip curled in derision. His mock was masked with joy. "Tohru-san, did you come to see Akito?"

br

"No…eh!" She noticed Akito gazing at her with pity. She bowed her head. "Gomen, gomen!  Didn't mean it that way, it's just that--"

"No mind." Akito smiled. "Its not every day that I come across someone as cute as you." His words were mock. Shigure's grin broadened even more. His comrade was a genius!

br

Tohru smiled back. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure. "Your welcome, Akito."

br

Akito leaned close to Tohru's face. "You would want to," he whispered. "Disobeying me means very unpleasant death by a hitokiri." He patted her arm. "You shall die one day."

br

"Uh…" Tohru was dumbstruck. She stuttered for her words. "I…"

br

"Don't worry. You will die now." And so tragically ended the life of Tohru-chan. Akito stiffened. "And now Shigure… clean the blood off my floor."

br

"Yes… Akito. I think that I'm going to cry! No more Tohru-dono's cooking! You are a cruel beast Akito!" Shigure shuddered. Tears welled up in his drunken eyes. "You have no regard for m-me!" He clenched his hand into a fist. "I will give you the bloodiest nose on this planet my…friend. 

br    

Akito gaped. "You… called me what? Nothing more?" Akito burst into tears.

br

"Die!" Shigure quoted. And so Akito's life tragically ended.

br

Shigure shuddered. Too much had happened today. A cruel smile played onto his lips.Akito was dead. He was now the RULER of the Souma family. All power was his. He was now invincible! But now, he sighed to himself. Now, he would need to get a new cook. He picked up a shard of glass and dug it into Akito's cold hand. Crushing the glass, Shigure stood up. "I need Aya," he sighed. "I need to be HAPPY!" He came tumbling down the pavement and cracked open his head.  

br

His last words: "Be happy…"

br

br

            The END 

Authors Notes

Very pointless, I know. This, PEOPLE, is the true result of a VERY BAD writer's block. 

If you've ever had one of those ***shudder*, **you should know. Oh yeah, and I don't own Fruits Basket.

  
  



End file.
